Paradise Lost
by The Scarlet Pimpernel
Summary: Sg-1 arrive on a planet that seems like a paradise but things start going wrong. r&r thanks
1. a series of unfortunate events

As they stepped through the gates vortex the sun pierced through their flesh as if it were a double edged sword. The new planet had revealed its secret.

"I thought they said this was a COLD planet Carter?" Colonel Jack O'Neill retorted as he stuck on his sun glasses in an attempted to shield his eyes from the rays of "death."

"It was supposed to be Sir. I don't understand how the computer could have miss read--" Sam began in return but was inturupted.

"Well I'd like to find that out when we get back." O'Neill finished.

"Yes Sir." Sam replied.

"Now we're gonna do what we came here to do so Teal'c you and Daniel go one way and Carter your with me. We'll meet back here in an hour." He instructed.

So that was it Daniel and Teal'c went in one direction and Sam and Jack the other, it was just a routine mission. Explore the island. Go back to the SGC and report.

**_LATER_**

"I'm not to familiar with this dialect." Daniel was saying only a short time later. He and Teal'c had come a across a large bolder that had some sort of enscription on it. 

"But it seems to be some sort of warning." He said as he dusted off some of the faded language.

"A warning for what Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c inquired.

"I don't know, and it might take me a while to find out." He admitted.

**_MEANWHILE..._**

"You know Carter someone could get use to a planet like this. Its almost like a-"

"Paradise Sir?" Sam asked finishing his sentance.

"Yeah. Now why can't they all be like this?" Jack reminised as he heard Teal'cs voice crackle through the radio.

"O'Neill."

"Yeah T?"

"Daniel Jackson has requested that we remaine here." Teal'c informed them.

"What did he find a toy he likes?" Jack retorted.

"Something like that Jack." This time it was Daniel. "Look I found this enscription on a bolder about 10 clicks from out meeting point. It appears to be some sort of warning about something."

"Warning..warning about what?" Jack inquired further.

"I don't know you see I'm not familiar with the dialect so it may take me a while to figure out what the full message is." He told them.

"How much time do yah think you'll need?"

"Thats the thing," Daniel began. "I don't know."

Jack sighed. "Let us know when you've got sometihng more." Was all he told him.

"Allright." Jack tucked the radio back on his belt.

"Well least Daniels found his happieness on this planet." Jack said sarcastically as he and Sam moved onward.

"You know its kind of strange," Sam began suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well this planet seems to perfect...like the ocean is beautifull, the sky's amazing, the weather perfect, and the terrain awesome for well hiking. Not to mention that so far nothing disturbing has happened to us." She explained her thoughts.

O'Neill rolled his eyes.

"Carter do you ever watch movies?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah.. believe it or not I do have a life out of work Sir." She retorted.

"Well then you'd know not to say that. It always brings bad..." He felt something awkward beneath his feet as he stepped down. He paused mid stride, afraid to move an inch.

"What?" Sam asked noticing her Colonels sudden changed attitude.

"I just triggered a trap... I think." His voice was stressed already.

" A trap what do you mean a trap?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." He snapped.

"Sorry Sir." She apologized.

"Maybe if we can find something to replace your weight we can--"

"Yah know Carter I think you have seen to many movies. Where are we going to find something big enough to replace my weight." He barked.

" I don't see you comming up with anything better Sir." She growled.

**_FIVE MINUTES LATER..._**

"Maybe its a dud." Jack suggested.

"Are you sure you want to take that chance Sir?" Carter asked. " I mean we don't know what will happen if you move --"

"I'm willing to take the chance Carter, I mean I can't stand here for the rest of my life." He mentioned. It was an obvious fact, but the truth still remained that niether of them were sure they wanted to find out what would happen if he lifted his wieght from the rope that lay snug beneath his foot and the soft ground of the Island.

"If you think its the best thing ." She told him.

"I think." He replied. "Now on the count of three I'm gonna lift my leg and we are gonna run the heck outa here." He explained his plan of action to her.

"Yeah sounds good." She agreed.

"Ok. Here goes nothin. ONE...TWO...THREE." That was it he lifted his leg...

"DUCK!" Sam shouted as she noticed a large hammer like object hurl through the air. They ducked and let it pass. Then they stood up. As they did this ,however,a strange noise rang through the trees infront of them. They exchanged hurried glances at eachother.

"That doesnt sound good." Sam commented.

"No yah think?" Jack retorted agrivated by how the day had turned out. He blamed it souly on Sam for making her comment about how the planet was "too perfect."

Before they could run they saw what seemed like millions of arrows comming towards them.

"RRRRRUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!" O'Neill shouted.

"SIR!" Sam shouted when she witnessed at least two of the arrows pierce Jack. As another arrow pierced his back he fell to the ground. She followed his motion mainly because it was the best thing to ensure her not getting hit as well. When she was sure that the last of the arrows had past she immediatly rushed to the Colonels side.

"Jack--NO!" She cried, unsure of how exactly to aid him. He had passed out. She could not tell if he was breathing or not. "Colonel--Colonel can you here me?" She repeatedly questioned. "SIR." Again there was no answer. "Dear Lord-" She prayed. "Jack..can you hear me?" This time he moaned slightly and made a motion as if an attempt to sit up. "No Sir stay still." She instructed as she tried to hold him firmly in place, he seemed determined to sit up. "Sir it would be best if you didn't move." So he stopped moving. She had to admit he was doing accseptionally well for someone who had three arrows sticking in out of his back.

"Y-o-u h-had t-to open your mouth Carter." He managed somehow, however, his voice was hardly above a whisper. She was forced to smile noticing that he had not lost his sense of humor.

"OK. Think Carter think." Sam said to herself. "Arrows. Got to get the arrows out." She started to try and go through the steps. "Ok Colonel, this is probably going to hurt like heck, but I have to get these arrows out." She explained to him. Jack shook his head numbly in response. "Sir, I have to turn you on your side." Sam inhaled deeply and then gently rolled him on his side. Jack helpless, winced to express t he pain.

"I know Sir." Sam said soothingly. A pile of blood was quickly adapting around beside Jack. Sam knew she had to act quick. How in the world were you supposed to get an arrow out of someone? _Think fast Sam._ She told herself. She came upon what seemed to be the only logical approach. Pish the arrow from his back, out the other side. _Dear Lord please let this work._ She prayed inwardly. Then without hestitation, randomly, she picked an arrow and pushed it as hard as she possably could from its lodged position. Jack screamed aloud, he had never been good with dealing with pain, this was in the least no acception. Sam hated that she had to do this to him, but it was the only way she saw available to save his life.

"No! Not again ! Major please!" He begged when he realized that it was not over. He put his hand back, she grabbed hold of it and squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry Sir I have to. I have to,." She found herself next to tears. Again she randomly picked on of the two arrows and repeated the same action.

"S-stop it major t-thats an ord-er." She brushed away a tear that had managed to escape down her cheak.

"This is the last one Sir." She told him. The puddlle of blood had increased in size. "Hang in there Sir." For the third time she repeated the action. This time Jack passed out from the amount of pain. She was releaved that the routine was over the next thing she had to do was stop the bleeding so Sam immediatly went into that action.

Authors Note: Im almost done with this story I wasnt going to post it without it being complete but I wanted to see if you folks liked it or not. so yeah please read and review.


	2. stranded

"Have you found anything Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked as he stood gaurd aimlessly near Daniels discovery.

Daniel sighed as he nonchalantly ran his hand through his hair.

"No. No I havn't." He replied, his voice gave off the hint that he was stressed. He had decided to copy the message on notebook paper which gave him plenty of room to mess up. "Well just one..one thing," Daniel corrected himself as he encoded a word. "Tiberius." He mubled.

"What?" Teal'c asked.

"I don't know its just a name. Tiberius. T-I-B-E-R-I-U-S." He spelled out the name absent mindedly. Teal'c gave him the raised eye brow expression. Sudden;y Major Carters voice came on the radio. She sounded panicked stricken.

"Whats wrong Major Carter?" Teal'c questioned.

"Teal'c its Colonel O'Neill he's been hurt bad. We need to get him back. WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" She ordered.

Teal'c and Daniel exchanged glances. Quickly Daniel put away his notebook and he and Teal'c ran to the meeting place. It was a matter of seconds when they saw Sam comming through the trees "carrieing" an injured O'Neill.

"DANIEL DIAL US HOME!" Sam yelled.

"I-I'm TRYING SAM. But its not working." Daniel said as he tried dialing the number home again.

"What!" She hollored.

"I don't know." It seemed to be that kind of day for him.

**XXXXXX**

"Power outage!" General Hamond asked infuriated. "We can't afford to have a power outage SERGANT!" He hollered.

"Yes Sir. I've got some men on it Sir."

"How many teams do we have out?" He asked not any less calmer.

"Four Sir."

**XXXXXX**

It became obvious to Sg-1 that they were not getting off the Island any time soon. About an hour later Daniel, Teal'c and Sam had camp set up not far from that worlds stargate. Sam had not left Jacks side after he was moved into one of the tents. She noticed a layer of presperation on the counters of his face, and that the wounds had started bleeding again but not bad enough that she had to change the bandages. Gently she laid a hand on his forehead, his fever had gotten worse. Jack started shivering suddenly. Sam got up from her seat and went to a far corner of the tent where a blanket was and covered him with it. She turned to see who had come in the tent suddenly. It was Daniel.

"Hey, how is he?" Daniel asked.

"His fever has gotten worse and they've started bleeding again." She answered her voice stressed.

"Look suppers on why don't you go get something to eat. I can take over for a while." Daniel offered noting how exhausted she appeared. She shook her head in protest.

"No Daniel. Thanks anyway I'm gonna stay here." She insisted. Daniel sighed.

"I thought you might say something like that. I brought you this." He handed her the cup of coffee that he was holding.

"Thanks." She took the cup greatfully.

Daniel left the tent and joined Teal'c around the fire.

"How is he Daniel Jackson?" Daniel sighed aloud as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Not good." He answered.

XXXXXX 

It was hours later when Daniel had offered to take first watch. With the way things had turned out there was no telling what might happen next. The planet they found themselves trapped on was sertanly an odd on at that. Oh, it was the most beautifull Island they had ever seen, there was no doubt about that. However, the way it had managed to trick their computer back at the SGC, how the gate had mysteriously shut down, and the weather were all contents of its strangeness. The weather during the day was so boiling hot that you could hardly bare it, and the rays from the sun seemed as if they were steaming coals burning through your flesh. Then at night, the weather changed drastically to the opposite climate. It was cold...almost freezing cold. Daniel played aimlessly with the fire in attempt to keep it blazing. From his pack that was sitting beside him he took out the notepad that he had copied the enscription on. It was a puzzling message. A warning of sorts if he was reading it rgiht. The dialect, to him ,was unfamiliar. The only thing he had been able to discover from it was the name Tiberius. Maybe it was a person, maybe it was the name of the planet they were on, or even a creature that inhabited it. They themselves had not gotten to explore very far into the planet before everything had happened. Suddenly in the distance a twig snapped, he immediatly became alert to the noise. Within moments however it was completely silent. He chose to push the noise away from his mind but he could not help but wonder if someone was out there watching them.


	3. Quinn

Back at the SGC no one could quite figure out what had gone wrong, or where the source of the problem was.

XXXXXXX

The next morning came in appearance as innocent and as beautifull as the day before it had started out. The whole of SG-1 were all alert and ready to take action if anything else were to happen. However, they had formed a truce that they would stay close to camp.

"Perhaps its meaning was not meant to be discovered." Teal'c commented as he set two more logs in the fire. Daniel looked at him curiously.

"That doesn't make sense. This whole blasted planet doesnt make sense." Daniel commented.

"What do you mean?" Teal'c inquired.

"Well, for one, I feel different. I can't quite make anything out of it. Its like I don't care if we ever get back or not. " He said flustered. Teal'c had to agree with Daniel that something was wrong with the planet but it was not he who did not make sense.

"I am going to check on Major Carter and O'Niell." Teal'c informed Daniel as he left the fire place.

"Go...do that." Daniel said.

Teal'c was already inside the tent at this point.

"How is he Major Carter?" Teal'c inquired.

"There's no change yet Teal'c." She said. She appeared exhausted and her voice was stressed.

"Do not loose hope. O'Neill is strong everything will be okay in the end. " He assured.

She hoped he was right. There was know doubt that Jack was strong, she knew that for sure. Even though he liked to put up a front most times, he was very strong. She just hoped that this was not stronger than either of them.

"I hope your right." She said.

"I-"

"TEAL'C GET OUT HERE!" Teal'c immediatly departed from the tent upon hearing Daniel calling him. He sounded concerned. Sam thought she might see what was going on. Much to her surprise there was a small boy. The boy began to turn away and leave when he saw Teal'c.

"Wait don't go..." Daniel hesitated. "My name is Daniel Jackson, this is Teal'c, and Major Samantha Carter." Daniel said introducing the three of them. "We are peacefull explorers from a planet called Earth we came here through the---"

"Yes I know. The circle." The boy said. His voice was soft and sure. He had long brown hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing animal skins.

"Yes..the circle." Daniel said.

"What is your name?" Teal'c asked him.

"Quinn." The boy answered.

"How did you get here?"

"My parents...my parents brought me. My dad was scientist. He liked to travel through the circle." Quinn asnwered. He seemed to be looking for something. "Is there not a fourth?" He asked suddenly. Daniel looked back at Sam in surprise.

"Yes--he's in here. He's been hurt." Sam answered.

"May I see him?" The boy asked.

"Uh.."

"I do not wish to hurt anyone." He assured them.

"I guess its okay." Then without making anyother notions Quinn moved towards the tent and entered, with Sam closely behind him.Teal'c and Daniel followedt them however would not fit into the tent.

"What happened?" Quinn asked Sam.

"He set off a trap...arrows. Three of them struck him I had to push them out. He's got a high fever..chills...slight hillusinations." She was not sure why she was telling the boy all of this.

"I know what can help bring the fever down. But we'll have to move him, to my place." Quinn said.

"Your place?" Sam inquired. "I- I don't think we should move him."

"He'll never get better just laying here." The child said. "We have to take him to my place, I know what can help. Trust me." He said again.

"Um, ...I...ok." She was not sure what to make of any of this, but she had the oddest feeling that she could trust him.


	4. What conversation may bring

They managed to carry O'Neill safely to Quinn's part of the island. When they arrived to their destination, which was a great deal away from their camp, they were immensly surprised at what they saw. It was a house...yes a house...built out of bamboo and other strong supplies that you could find around the island. It was about two stories and quite nicely furnished.

"Wow...did you build this?" Daniel questioned dumbly.

"No. My father did. Here bring him in on the sofa." Quinn suggested. The sofa was made out of bamboo, and palm tree branches. It was very good quality from what they could see. Daniel and Teal'c placed Jack on the "bed", his chlls had gotten worse since they moved him and he had started bleeding again.

"I don't know if this was such a good idea." Sam commented as she knelt down beside the couch. Quinn walked into another room on the first floor. He came back shortly with a bowl that was filled with something.

"Take this, put it on the wounds. You'll have to unbandage him though." Quinn said as he handed Sam the bowl. She eyed it curiously as did Daniel and Teal'c.

"What is it?" Teal'c asked Quinn.

"Its several different earbs from around the island." Quinn explained. "It cleans. Doesn't heal but it cleans." He added.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sam had done as Quinn instructed. They were simple instructions but she was more than willing to listen.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"So Quinn, what happened?" Daniel began as he took a seat beside the boy on the stairs to the front porch. "To your parents I mean." He continued.

"They...my dad he went fishing out on his boat...a storm came and when he didn't come back my mom went out to find him..." He said. He had become distant.

**SIX YEARS EARLIER**

"Mom wheres daddy?"

"He's out fishin Quinn,"

"But there was a storm." The boy continued. His mother franitcally got the second boat in order.

"Yeah I know baby," She walked over to her small son. "Now look, I want you to go back to the house, you here?"

"Yes momma."

"You stay there till me and your father come back." She said again.

"Yes." He replied.

"I love you!" She told him as she hugged him.

"I love you to ." He assured.

"Now do as I said." She watched as the boy ran back through the trees and in the dircetion of the house. Then, as she pushed away in the boat, she watched longingly at the stargate that sat formless in all its magnifiscence.

**PRESENT**

"Well in between the time that she left , and would have come back, there was another storm. A big storm. She never came back. " He informed them.

"I'm sorry." Daniel said.

"It was not untill nearly two years later that their bodies washed up on the shore by the circle. I dragged their lifeless bodies here, and barried them." He finished. Quinn stole a quick glance at two grave stones that were only a short distance from the house.

"How is it you had means to survive at such a young age?" Teal'c asked him.

"As I said, my father was a scientist. He taught me many things. My mother was also a teacher." He answered.

"I don't see how such a young child could have survived for so long without any civilization...without talking to another human being." Daniel reminesed.

"You find a way to make do. I mean I have all the natural recsources I need here on the Island.Theres fruit, meat, water, however, vegitables are scarce." Quinn continued. "Theres also my parents books." He added.

"Yes but didn't you ever think about using the stargate...trying to get it to work?" Daniel asked him further.

"Stargate?" Quinn questioned. "Is that what its called?"

"Well thats what we call it yes." Daniel said.

"No. I couldn't get it to work." Quinn answered. "You are the first people I have seen come through it sense we have." He admitted. "My fathers research was mostly on the island and animal life, and such." He explained.

"Oh." There was silence for a moment. Quinn departed from his seat on the steps and advanced towards the front entrance. He peered inside the first floor of the house.There he saw Sam had fallen asleep sitting on the floor next to the Colonel, her head was rested on the edge of the bedsofa.  
"She cares for him." Quinn commented.

"Yeah." Daniel confirmed.

"Are they together?" The boy continued. "Together like my mother and father were?" He added.

"No they are not." Teal'c answered.

"Why not?" Quinn inquired.

"Well its complicated." Daniel began in an attempted to answer.

"What do you mean?"

"Their job does not permit them to have a relationship." He continued.

"Why not?"

"Our government thinks that if they have a relationship...if they get married..it might affect the way they preform their duties." He said.

"Oh it don't seem right though, if to people care about eachother they should not have to be kept apart because of their work." Quinn said


End file.
